A problem exists with regard to the effective use of many devices in outdoor environments. For example only and not by way of limitation, hunters often miss targets due to wind causing the shot to be pushed off of the target. The same is true for golfers. Currently, the state of the art is to pull up some grass and throw it up in the air and watch. The temporary image of blown grass is then used to attempt to determine what direction the wind is coming from and blowing to. Further, the hunter/golfer, for example only, must also attempt to relate the fleeting image to a target such that the shot may be adjusted to allow for wind moving, the shot off target. That is, not only is it important to know where the wind is coming from and going toward but it is often critical to relate that information to a particular “target”.
As such, the prior art of which the Applicant is aware is woefully inadequate. It, therefore, is an object of the present invention to provide a device that indicates not only wind direction in a repeatable and reusable manner but also, at the same time, provides an easy to use target pointer device such that the wind direction is easily referenced to a particular target.